Date
by Nozowizardry
Summary: Maki treats her girlfriend Rin to dinner


Rin looked at the watch she was wearing and picked up her pace, she had left home a little late because she had been on the phone to Nozomi and Umi about their next song together and had lost track of time. She looked again, and decided to run the last few streets to Makis house. She had been going out with Maki for just over 2 weeks now and this was their second date. The first had been when they went into the shooing district and spent the day together, which had been nice, but nothing special. But tonight, Maki was taking Rin out to dinner.

Rin reached the house only slightly out of breath. Grateful for her track skill, she allowed herself a moment to catch her breath and compose herself. She was wearing jeans with a green t-shirt. She knocked on the door which was opened a moment later. When it did, her jaw fell open. Before her stood Maki, in a gorgeous black dress that really brought out her hair. The dress went down just below the knees and left her shoulders bare. Her makeup was done to perfection, and her hair had clearly been painstakingly made into perfection.

Rin just stood gaping at maki, who gaped back. "Rin..? What are you wearing?" Maki asked, recovering her voice first. "Maki-chan looks.. Beautiful" Rin breathed out. Maki blushed a red as her hair, pulling the girl into her house. "Rin, when I said we're going out for dinner, I mean we are going somewhere for a proper meal" Maki said. Rin looked at her own clothes and smiled sheepishly at Maki who had dragged Rin into her room and was now rummaging through her closest which Rin could swear was bigger than her room. Maki emerged a minute later holding a gorgeous green dress. She held it up to Rin. "It brings out your eyes.." She murmured. Rins looked down to hide the red that had crept into her cheeks. "Can you put this on quickly, we need to be leaving in about 20 minutes" Maki said to Rin laying the dress on her bed and leaving the room before Rin could protest.

Rin looked at the dress in defeat. She quickly got changed into it, and found a pair of matching shoes with a 2 inch heel. She stepped out of the room and was met with Maki again gaping at her. Rin felt her cheeks burning as she walked towards Maki. "We-we need to leave now so we won't be late" Rin muttered, averting her gaze from Maki. "Oh.. Yeah.. The meal, the drier should be outside now" Maki said, recovering and also blushing. She turned and quickly walked out of the house and into the limo that sat waiting. Rin hurried into the limo, not stopping to look at it. The evening wind was beginning to pick up and Rins dress offered little in the way of protection from the elements. When she sat in the car she looked at Maki who was herself observing her. Rin smiled awkwardly and waved at Maki. Maki blinked and looked away from Rin who intern turned to look out the window.

They were driving into a far wealthier district than Rin had been to before and Rin gaped as she looked round at the buildings lining the roads they drive down. "Rin, are you ok?" Maki asked as Rin breathed at the site of a tall building off glass. "Yeah, it's just that Rins not used to.. Woah" her words trailed of and she gaped at the huge stone building they had stopped outside of. The walls were decorated intricately and there was a long line of people waiting to enter. She heard movement and turned to Maki who was exiting the limo, Rin hurried after her, not wanting to be left behind. Maki strode meaningfully up to the 2 men in suits blocking the entrance who bowed slightly and let her past without a word. They stayed bowed as Rin followed after her girlfriend.

They entered the entrance hall and Rin stood staring at the room around her. It was beautiful, she turned and looked at the art on the walls, and the people who milled around together. She felt her hand being grabbed and she looked and saw Maki holding her hand, blushing. Rin flushed red and followed Maki who led her through a door into a quiet room where people were dining. "Table in the name of Nishikino" Maki said to the waiting attendant. "Ah, madam, if you would follow me please" he said, bowing his head before leading them to a table that overlooked the street below. They took their seats and a waitress brought over menus for them. Maki skimmed and decided what she wanted immediately, whilst Rin looked through every option. "What would you like to eat?" Maki asked Rin, breaking her daze at the food on offer. "Er, Rin would like the, er..." She looked back down at the menu. "Risotto please" she squeaked out, clearly scared. She looked back into the menu as the waitress took their order.

Rin put the menu down and caught Maki smiling at her. "You're so cute when you're worried" Maki said softly, giggling to herself. Rin felt herself burning as she turned bright red. "M-M-Maki-chan!" Rin said, Embarrassed, but her redness was only met with more of Makis soft giggling, which Rin loved to hear. Rin looked out the window onto the street below, and watched as cars drove by. She then turned to Maki who was also looking out the window. "Beautiful" she breathed. "It is" Maki said still looking out the window. "Not that" Rin said, causing Maki to look up to Rin who was staring at her. Maki looked back out the window to hide the blush crawling into her cheeks. This is when their food was placed delicately down in front of them. Maki turned and picked up her knife and fork and began cutting into her food. Rin picked up the spoon above her plate and began to eat her risotto. It tasted delicious, every flavour so perfectly fit into place like a puzzle. She enjoyed every mouthful, forgetting that she wasn't alone. Maki just watched and smiled as Rin enjoyed her food and continued eating her own.

"That was so goood, nya!" Rin said after her last mouthful of risotto as maki finished up the last of her food. "What did Maki-chan have?" Rin asked curiously. "I had pan fried halibut" Maki replied, placing he knife and fork onto her plate, before beckoning over the waitress from before. "Would you like some dessert?" The waitress offered as she took their plates. Maki looked to Rin who shyly nodded. "Yes please" Maki says picking up a menu. "I'll be back in a moment to take your order" the waitress says before leaving. "What would you like?" Maki asked softly. "Rins thinking about the tropical, which is warm sponge with mango and pineapple" Rin said, after studying the menu. "What does Maki-chan like the sound of?" Rin asked back. "I like the sound of the triple chocolate and malt mousse" Maki replied. The waitress returned and they placed their order.

Whilst waiting for their dessert, they talked about the upcoming live they were preparing for, and how they were concerned about graduation. All this was cut short when their dessert was brought out. "Maki-chans looks better than Rins" Rin sulked. She went to begin her own but Maki offered her a spoon of her mousse. Rin turned red as she ate the offered mousse. "Ah, it tastes as good as it looks" Rin said, her taste buds in a sense of bliss. Rin digs at her own with her fork and offers Maki a bit of hers, who quietly accepts. "It tastes sweet, but is well complemented by its warmth and cold fruit" Maki says matter-of-factly which makes Rin giggle as she eats her dessert. Both finished and the waitress came up to them again. "Anything else?" She asked looking at Maki. "No, thank, could we have the cheque please". The waitress nodded and took their plates with her as she left.

Maki pulled out her phone and rang the driver who Rin was surprised to hear was still sat outside. Maki spoke too quietly for Rin to hear, but Maki was smiling whilst on the phone. She closed the phone and looks back to Rin smiling. Rin gives Maki a questioning look, but the waitress returns before she can question Maki. Maki takes the cheque and produces cash from her small handbag and gives it to waitress. "Keep any change as a tip" Maki said. Rin noticed the waitresses eyes widen in shock as she looked at the money in her hands. "T-thank you, please come again" the waitress said bowing slightly and leaving them alone. Maki stood to leave and offered her hand to Rin, smiling. Rin took Makis hand and they left the restaurant together.

Rin then discovered that Maki had sent the car away so they could walk together. The breeze had died down and the evening was cool, but not cold. They walked close down the street back towards Makis. As they walked Rin looked again in wonder at the buildings around her, properly taking in how impressive they were. She caught Maki smiling at her. Rin smiled and huddled closer into Maki. They took a turn and went down a small path that Rin didn't notice on the way there. "Where are we going, Nya?" Rin asked curiously. "You'll see" Maki replied happily, continuing to lead Rin down the path. They came to a small opening. Maki went and sat on a small bench that overlooked what could only be described as a mini paradise.

There were a number of trees surrounding a small pond that reflected the light from the moon. Rin looked around as she stumbled to the bench and sat next to Maki who had her eyes closed and looked relaxed. Rin sat and again looked out across the pond that rippled only slightly. That was when she felt Makis head gently fall onto her shoulder. "You know, all this, the trees, the pond, the flowers. Everything here was made to my exact specifications. This is exactly what I wanted. This was my vision of perfection" Maki looked up at Rin who looked down at her curiously. "You're so much more beautiful than this place" Maki said softly.

The effect on Rin was instantaneous. Her heart rate went into overdrive and she felt herself burning bright enough to keep them both warm. "Ma-Maki chan.." Was all Rin could think of to say as she stared at her. Maki pulled Rin into a tight hug, lightly pecking her cheek. "I love you". Rin could only return the hug. At a loss for words. She thought over the entire night. The perfect dinner. The perfect park. She looked down. The perfect girl. "Rin loves Maki-chan too" she felt Maki hug her even tighter in response. They stayed sat together for another hour, not saying anything, just enjoying the others presence, before finally getting up and walking hand-in-hand back to Makis.


End file.
